Wild Ride
by Camryn Richards
Summary: When Johan recieves a note from Judai after many years, Johan is eager to see him. But what happens when Judai's not there..? SPIRITSHIPPING! R&R! New chapters coming soon!


**Sorry it's a little messed up, I'm a total fangirl! ******** I just hope you like it!!! R&R please!**

**Keep in mind that I'm new! Sorry if it's all OOC! Oh yeah, sorry if it's too detailed D: I tried! Yeah..I messed up but oh well!!! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

On a cool October day, a helicopter that belonged to Andersen Corp landed on the roof of the prestigious Duel Academy in Japan. The door on the pilot's side kicked open and Johan Andersen, owner and founder of Andersen Corp (isn't it obvious?) exited the helicopter, still managing to look incredibly cool. His turquoise blue hair was windblown and he had a gray tuxedo with his black tie slightly askew (OMG sooo cute, right?). He pulled out a slip of notebook paper that he'd gotten in the mail. In messy catscratch, it said:

HEY JOHAN, PLEEZ MEET ME AT DOOL ACADEME I RLLY WANT 2 C U!

Johan had been so surprised to receive such a sudden notice from Judai Yuki, his old Duel Academy pal. Back then, Johan had harbored a crush for the adorably somewhat idiotic yet oblivious brunette dueling pro. He still felt feelings for his old pal. He had never been brave enough to own up. Sho, Asuka (as much as she disliked admitting it), and Fubuki had all said Judai liked him back but Johan was too chicken to ask.

Johan shook the thoughts out of his spiky-afro-like head. He was having a brain attack. Must be from all the tea he'd downed on the plane. After spending a YEAR AND A HALF in America for a business deal, he had missed Japan. Now that he thought of it, how did Judai know to reach him in America? The thought was odd. Maybe Yubel or Haou, being spirits, had told him. Ruby Carbuncle had told him what Judai had been up to the past sixteen years.

He strolled over to the rooftop view of the beach and looked at the seaside. He couldn't wait to see Judai. Hope flickered in his emerald eyes.

Strolling over to the staircase, he ran his hand over the worn banister as he progressed down the steps. As the ocean breeze and gently lapping waves faded in the distance, the sound of laughing kids became louder. Johan reached the landing and looked at the Obelisk Blue students swarming him, wide eyed.

"Hey, you're Johan Andersen!"  
"I heard you smoke! _Do _you?"

"Yeah, what he said!"

"How much money do you have?"

"Can I see your deck?"

Johan replied to each question in this order: "That's me, No I don't, Again I do NOT smoke, I have more money than your little eyes have ever seen, No, I didn't bring my deck. Sorry."

After signing many notebooks, various body parts that I can't name, and foreheads, Johan shooed the crowd away. Where was Judai? Maybe he was a teacher at Duel Academy. He ran to the front desk at Duel Academy where a secretary was sitting (yes, Duel Academy MAGICALLY got tons of money to hire new staff, renovate, blah blah), chewing gum and talking on the phone. She looked up at Johan and smiled, slamming down the phone.

"How may I help you?" She looked him up and down.

"Uh, fine. I'm Johan Andersen…?"

"What do you need?" The secretary's gaze darkened.

"Um, Judai Yuki..? He gave me this?" Johan handed the secretary the ripped and yellowed sheet of notebook paper that had caused him to run halfway across the world in a squished-up helicopter just for his best friend out from his shirt pocket, where a black silk handkerchief was tucked (Wow, right? Well, he's rich now…so…). The secretary looked at the slip of paper and frowned.

"Judai…Yuki? Is he really close to you?"

"A friend."

"A friend? Well…I don't know if you want to hear this…but…"

"But..?" Johan was getting anxious. What the hell had happened to Judai, his best friend? No way would he leave Duel Academy. It was like his home. Judai had told Johan of his life in Domino City. It wasn't very good.

"Well," The secretary paused, and Johan felt suspense hanging in the air, "Judai Yuki is in critical condition at the Chicago Hospital."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Johan: Why'd you make me wear a freaking tux? And a silk handkerchief? No way!**

**Me: Well…ok..you were rich, so I decided, what the hey?**

**Johan: and CHICAGO HOSPITAL!!?! WTF!  
Me: I couldn't come up with a better name, ok?**

**R&R please! Next chapter coming soon! Not so sure about this one, though. Eh..But I'll keep trying! **

**Okay, so finally, Chapter Two is unveiled! Sooo scary! R&R please!**


End file.
